miraculas chistmas
by aura gurdian
Summary: a spechal sneek peek to a new story I'm making enjoy. and marry chistmas.


A miraculous Christmas special.

ok fan fic fans this hear is something Ive been working on for a while now this is my Christmas special for lady bug and cat nor. I would also like to apologize I would have liked to have had this done about a week ago but things happened trying to get ready for Christmas I ended up in the hospital with food poisoning and it was just a mess so I'm posting it. I'll be it var nearly late but on Christmas. also quick not this is part of a fan fiction I'm working on its a special Christmas sneak peek to a chapter of one of my new works fall from grace. and there will be major editing done to this. so I hope you enjoy and like and review and meow-Y cats-mase.

P.s I finished this last second and I know there are a boot load of spelling mistakes I plain on fixing those I a day or two when things settle down I just wanted to get my Christmas special done before midnight on the 25th selfish yes I know but I'm honest at least.

authors note date 12/26/2016 6:00 (ish) P.m

ok this little note here for all of you who read my story earlier I am sorry for the spelling mistakes I left I promise I would have fixed them if I had time but I relay wanted to get this out before midnight on Christmas. any way I have fixed most of the spelling errors and I will coming up fix as much of the grammar as I can. I will be making several more changes to this story over the coarse of the next few days, mostly I will be fixing more errors and and adding a bit more content. the most notable change I will make is a scene that I was original planing to add to the end.

ether way I digress, changes and fixes will be made in the future so look forward to that and I will some time during the new year post the first few chapters of my new story. also I was thinking about putting up one more sneak peek of a new years chapter. let me know if you would like that in the reviews if you would like to see that. and have a happy holiday.

another authors note date 1/4/2016 3:00 pm (kinda)

ok sorry about the major delay I wanted this to get out quite some time ago ive made some minor and major changes it the first half of the story. I will be making some further changes to make it much better but for now this is good. and if there are any grammatical mistakes the you see please feel free to tell me and I will try to fix them post haste.

alright now that thats out of the way catch ya later.

another authors note date 1/24/2017

ok this delay was kinda uncalled for and should have been done a few weeks ago. but better late then never. this will be the last major update of this story, I may some changes to grammar and spelling but this story is pretty much done the way I see it in this format. again this is part of a main stream story which I am working on in between actual work this is called fan fiction for a reason. any case the sneak peek is basically finished. also the brake down scean with adrian and marrinett I got the idea for that scean when watching the new trailer for zelda on the switch.

any way with out further adu here it is and I hope you enjoy. and I will start posting the miraculas story soon enough he I want to get a little farther in the story for the sake of making sure I like where its going first but I should have the first chapter up before the end of next month asume I find the time. thank you all again and have a miraculas day.

marinette pov

marinette was ever so excited as Christmas was only a week away and the spirit of the holiday was in full swing at the dupain-cheng residence. marinette her self was just finishing up some last minute decorations in the house. while her mother was out shopping and father was working in the bakery down stairs. where marinette was concerned however she was super excited because she would be spending the holiday with Adrian. just thinking about Adrian and herself living under the same roof over the holiday season, just the thought of it made her a bit light headed.

while she was hanging up some tinsile on the windows however she also could not help but frown slightly as time went on. thinking about ever thing that happened to Adrian. it had been little over a month scenes Adrian began living with them and while things where far from perfected they where getting better. Adrian was starting to gaining back the wight and muscle he lost from malnourished. just thinking about how emaciated he was when they first brought him home sent a chill down her spain. however he was gaining weight and starting to regain muscle. but while that was good he was still vary depressive and reserved. and while he now felt more comfortable walking around the house now that he was gaining his strength back. he was still too afraid to go downstairs to the bakery area much less outside. and honestly who could blame him the way he being mistreated the way he did. in facted she still had trouble sleeping at night at seeing how afraid he was when fever finaly broke. he was so afraid of everyone he slepped under his bed quivering like a cowering wreak afraid they would attack him, even marrinette. it made marriette sad to think that Adrian was so lonely and afraid for so long only wanting a family to love him. only to finally have one but be too afraid to accepted there love. marintte however would not let him be lonely.

finishing her job with the windows she could see that there where several things that needed to be decorated still most notably the tree. normally it would have been done weeks ago but when papa went to get the tree they where sold out and having to keep an eye Adrian did not help matters. her mother suggested a synthetic one made from metal and plastic which marinette did not mind. but her father insisted on having a real tree and he finally found one and it needed decorating. ether way she did not mind though the high would be a problem.

"now then tikki would you mind helping with getting the tree sarted?" she asked the little read spirit as she bent over to sift through some more decorations. however after a minute of silence save for marinette pulling out decorations she began to grow curious as to her companion. standing back up she looked about the room but saw no sign of the little red luck charm. "did she no hear me?" she asked out loud before called out "tikki!" she said to her friend. but again nothing. "where did she get off to?" she wondered silently before going up to her room. "tikki you in here?" she asked again as she opened the trapdoor. with one arm raised above her head holding the trap door open she looked around her room for a little bright read spot floating around. however she saw none. "tiki?" you in here?" she asked again coming into her room and closing the door behind her. beginning to look around her room on her desk under the bed in the closet under the various dresses, patters and fabric. but still no tikki. after a fruitless search for sevreal minutes marrinette finally gaving up her search stood frustrated as she was forced to stop.

"where on earth could she have gotten off too?" she asked allowed as she gave the room another quick glance and begain to wonder what happened to her little kwami friend. "maybe she's sleeping I mean I remember her saying somthing about the cold effecting her. so maybe she's hibernating?" marrinette however was still not convinced as even if she was sleeping that would still imply that she was in her room which she wasn't. so...was tikki visiting master fu perhaps. however she doubted tikki would do that without telling her first.

ultimately she was left without answer as to her partners location, the only possibility that made even a bit of scenes was that she most have just wanted some time alone. sighing in defeat she looked out the window at the snow falling down. if tikki was here she was not showing her herself meaning she would receive no help in decorating. and it wasn't even the fact that she needed help it was because it was no fun decorating alone. but seeing as how tikki was ether gone or just did not want to be found meant that she would have to do it alone. marrinette's favorite part of the holiday's was decorating with friends or family so to do it alone just did not feel right. but what other choice did she have.

however that's when thought struck her "there is always Adrian." she thought silently. however she quickly shook her head wildly at this in rejection after the last little rodeo she went on (or ladybug more specifically) to get him out of harms way. she just did not know how to approach him. I mean how do you get close to the boy you accidentally made leave when he was still sick and weak. and even though she was told that it wasn't her fault and that adrian left because he felt like he was both a burden and a danger the her and her family, she still blamed herself for not stopping him...in...time.

now marrinette was depressed how could she not feel that way she wanted to help adrian she truly did...but how? she was afraid of accidentally hurting him and for that matter he only seemed to feel safe around ladybug not plain old marrinette. but tikki did say that the only way to get adrian to trust them was to show him love...but was that relay going to work. marrinette was to say the least vary conflicted but in a moment like this tikki would just tell her to just try and go for it. however if she wanted to help adrain she could not just keep avoid him. feeling better and more confidante she went back down stairs not noticing the black and red balls floating behind her out of sight.

"time to see if I can get him to come out." she said determined as made her way to Adrian room. standing in front of the wooden barrier she had to calm her self down slightly even though she and Adrian where living in the same house for over a month she still felt giddy at the thought of him. "come on breath. you just trying to get him to come out of his room" she told her self. but it did not seem to be helping checks slightly red from embarrassment at her own actions.

shaking her hand and knocked three times then began to waiting. as she stood there she made sure to listen for any sound coming from Adrian but nothing came. marionette raised her hand to knock again when "come in." she heard from the other side and she could not help but frown as he sounded depressed even more so then what he was a few days ago. however pushing that aside she was given permission so taking her cue slowly opened the door.

the door creaked a little bit from the cold as it was pushed in but this was ignored. as the door was opened more it began to reveal the darkened room beyond. the room the room its self was rather plain having only had plain wall paper before Adrian came. the walls where clean a free of any color. there was also a desk and bed and much like the walls where empty and plain save for a single note book and pencil on the desk. and to top it off the lights where off leaving the rooms only source of light being the cloud filtered day light. this left the room feeling dark and as cold as the out side air. marrinettes eyes soon fell on the rooms only occupant aside her self. curled up knees in his chest on the desks chair looking out the window to the snow filled streets below as more of the white crystals fell was Adrian.

Adrian sitting on his perch turn slightly ajar from her allowed only the right half of his face to be seen. seeing him like this crushed marrinetts heart at seeing such a kind and beautiful soul hurt this way as his sad eye's never left the glassy surface. however there was some good news his complexion was even better and while still nervously thin was looking much healthier. he was currently wearing a plain gray tee shirt and sweat pants though so it was hard to tell but marrientte could. even though he was sad marrinett could not help but admire his physical beauty and stair.

"is there something you wanted?" she heard suddenly braking the french girl from her stare. 'the words he spoke where quite' she thought freed from her trance she soon that Adrian was still looking out the window. marrinette opened her mouth to speak but said nothing the words cough in her through. she wanted to say something, make everything better to tell Adrian every thing was ok but nothing came out. however a sigh coming from the rooms male occupant stopped all her thoughts as Adrian turned his head and spoke "was there something you wanted marrinette?" he asked again this time giving her full view of his face.

every time she seen his face now she always had to do a double take. as running from his eye brow to just above his check was a thick and vary noticeable scare. it hurt for her to look at as if she had not be so stubborn in trying to make every seem alright and tried to help Adrian come to terms with his own darkness instead then he would not have left. and he would not have met the man who attacked him. thankfully it did not blind him as it was merely a flash wound, but still an ugly scare. felling the self loath and guilt build up in her it was only interrupted with "marrinette"

marrinett once again being taken aback by the blond haired boy "did you need something marrinette?" he asked directly this time. it was clear from his tone that he was UN interested in the interruption mostly wanting solitude. like he always did these day's. suddenly finding the floor more interesting her eyes avoiding Adrian. however she was determined to get him out of this room "A-Adrian." she started studding slightly. she was not nervous she had lost her embarrassment around Adrian a while ago trading it for worry instead. no she was not nervous just unsure not knowing how to approach the young boy who was clearly in a lot of internal pain. so much so that he seemed to just buarry all his emotions as just feeling anything was too painful. but marrinette would not have that she would get her Adrian back. coughing slightly to discise her stuttering as a coughed through she tried again still not making eye contacted however. " I was just going to ask you for your help getting the house decorated. normally me and mama do it but seeing as she wont be back for a few hours...so...would you mind helping me?". marrientte was trying to sound confident hoping to hide her worry's for him.

adrian still sitting huddled on his chair his arms wrapped around his legs. he then looked down barying his head in his knees. seeing if made marrinette visibly frown as she was starting to think that she was being ignored. then adrian put his feet on the floor "alright." he said as he stood up. marinette was somewhat surprised by his sudden willingness but took it as a good sign. how ever the was still the deep and ever pressing frown on his face that told other wise. and it showed even more when his voice come out in a clearly force happy tone with a smile that was as fake as his voice "what would you like help with?"

after getting Adrian out on his room she quickly set him to work hang up decorations around the house. however she made sure to keep him off the ladder as while he was much better then he was when he arrived he body was still regrowing the strength that it lost. mostly he hung up small things like tinsel and wall stick on while marrinette did all the ladder work. while he was up on the ladder hanging up a the last of her ordiments she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Adrian. and no not like that but noticed how he was moving about. while up on the ladder pretending to and up the last wall ordiment she watch watched him walk about the living room. he was moving rather slowly for someone of his age but given his health was to be expected. but what really bothered her was he was looking longingly out window.

taking a minute to watched him go from the various boxes laid out on the floor taking ordiments. but. every now and then he would stop and look out the frosted pain of petrified silica crystals. it took a moment but then she realized what the look was from. it was just like his gaze longing. he longed for the days past when things where simple and he could walk freely with out fear int he sun, saunter through the rain, in enjoy the autumn breeze on his face and play in the snow. marrinette also half guessed that he was missing other things as well, as he was now man with the insecurity's of a boy with out direction or in his mind at least love.

it made her sad to think that he felt so along when he had three people who would be more then happy to let him in there heart. but at least at the moment he was too scared and afraid to let in any one who may come back and hurt him.

having finished with her decorations marrinette got off the ladder and inspected there word. there was tinsel in all the corners, snow flakes on the walls and in every window,there where festive decorations on every stand and every table. there where also holiday themed table cloths pillows and throws and sways on there furniture. holiday themed dish where. the whole hose was like a perfected Hallmark card something that her mother prided her self in when it came to collecting all of these pieces. and finally there where three stockings on one for each of three members of the family, technically four if you count tikki. but given how she is supposed to be a secret from everyone she doesn't count.

however looking at the three stockings she could not help but feel slightly sad as while there where a few missing while true her parents did not know about tiki how ever marrinett put up a small one for her in her room for the little spirit. but then there was poor Adrian. he was here and he had nothing. no stocking. no cards no relatives to wish him marry Christmas. nothing just a big reminder at how alone he was. it was enough to bring water to her eyes.

her gaze then shifted to her long time unanswered crush Adrian who had finished his part and was sitting on the window sill watching the world go by. as she watched the boy who was oblivious to the girls watching. while she stood watching she wished tikki where there with her to give her some well needed advice. looking around trying to spot the little kwami. "ok what you tikki say to you at a time like this?" she asked herself silently thinking about her spirits sage advice. "ok she tell you to take a deep breath and approach him and find a way to brake the ice to talk with what?" looking around for something anything to give her proper reason to speak with him. then looking to the one side and saw the still plain tree sitting UN decorated and smiled to her self before approaching Adrian.

adrian pov.

Adrian for all his efforts had completed what marrinett had asked of him and exempted three who boxes worth of decorations making him wonder where her mother got them all. though one thing he did notice was the varied designs namely the Chinese and Parisian decorations. but all that was behind him as he watched the wintry world of Paris during the Holiday's. as he watched he felt cold a lonely seeing various people walking down the streets through the falling snow. looking on at the people as many of them carried with them various boxes and bags a plenty with different holiday patterns and warping.

he continued to stair absent minded till something of note got his attention. it was a mother and her litter girl walking down the street towards the bakery. watching the pair walk past the window in towards the bakery he could not help but feel a pang of jealousy remembering the day's when he used to walk with his mother when she was still... Adrian let out a heavy sight as he watched them enter the bakery as a sad frown came on to his lips. then a few minutes later he watched them leave the bakery with a bag in the mothers one hand and a ginger bread man in the little girls hand. sadness and loneliness filled his heart from watching as the mother tickled her girl casing the girl to laugh uncontrollably an spoke. from what he could see lovingly towards the girl before leaving.

Adrian placed his hand on the window as he watched them leave wishing to be able to join them and revive the love of a mother again. it may sound selfish but he wanted that love the girl had to be fawned over and loved. to feel the warmth a loving embrace to hold you and tell you its alright. he so desperately missed that feeling of home and love and feeling of being safe with someone watching over you. but he knew those day where gone. the only person who ever cared and nurtured him was dead. and the only other person may as well have been dead.

he could feel slight prickling of moisture at the corners of his eyes as the pair left his sight leaving him with his hand on the chilly surface starting to feeling numb from the his head downwards in sadness. "Um Adrian." a timid voice spoke from his right braking him from his thoughts and making him look. he turned his head and saw marrintte smiling and him timidly holding yet another box of decorations. "want to help me decorate the tree?" she asked with a warm sounding voice the timidness in her voice having dissipated some. Adrian looked somewhat surprised by this but said nothing as he got up from his spot at the window. "sure marrinett." he said with the vary same voice he practiced at all his photo shoots just a fake joy and smile. marrinette smiled back at hearing this "good then. lets get started."

in marrinetts room

mean while watching both of there miraculous holders from the trap door to marrinetts room where a pair of spying kwami. "I can't believe those two!" a load complain could be heard from the black spirit. the red one look at her black partner "shuuush! not so loud we don't want them to hear us" she said concerned the black cat looked annoyed but did not argue "I know but still those two. ahherg! they just get under my skin. they should just get together all ready. I may not be the romantic out of the kwami but still.

tiki for all her efforts could not suppress a roll of the eye's at plaggs childish behavior. but that did not mean she disagreed as he was right they where practically made for each other. they simply complimented the best aspects of each other perfectly. there was just one problem. " I agree plagg they are prefect for each other. but Adrian has been so emotionally hurt and scared he's to afraid to let anyone else in to his heart or let himself into others." she said sadly

plagg however just snorted in response "ok maybe he is and I don't blame him for that but what about the blue bell whats her excuses then she clearly has not had it vary hard. she's had it easy that she's not in any large distress." he said venomously.

tikki while not liking his tone knew he only said it out of love as he truly did care deeply for the boy and only wanted what was best for him. after all if not for plagg's timely actions adrian would not be in the good position he is in now. "alright I'll admit that marrinett is capable of helping Adrian out more then she knows right now. but she's too afraid." she stated surprising the black kwami his eye's growing wide. "she thinks she is not capable of doing the things she can. while she had saved the city possible over a thousand times by now she still feels in capable. not because of an akuma or a criminal. but because even with her powers she could not save the one she loved." tikki spoke somberly remembering how broke up marriniette was and how she blamed her self. she truly want's to change and help but she's to afraid to. and I believe with the right help she can over come her own fear." tikki spoke with great care and consideration wanting only whats best for the girl.

hearing this surprised plagg greatly he knew that she had some confidence issues but this was nuts. "still" plagg started we can't let this go on we need to get those to together." he said frustrated. by current events. tikki nodded "your right. but how. marrinette doesn't know your here now. and Adrian doesn't know I'm here so we can't interfere directly." she said wonderingly as they both knew that they could not directly allter the lives of others.

and that is when the evil light in plagg's mind light up again. "tikki I have an idea." he said wickedly, making the red spirit worry. "plagg." she said lingering on his name in a tone of warning knowing how much trouble the karma cat could case left unchecked. plagg how ever only seemed more exhilarated however. "don't get your antenna in a not I have a plain that just might work. and trust me your going to love it." he said humorously a hand over his plastered grin to keep in a laugh. tikki however just groaned. "alright plagg what is it?" she asked wanting to get this out of the want not thinking his idea would work.

plagg then flew to the luck spirit before putting his mouth to her ear and began to whisper his plain to tikki. tikki started to listen with a board expression but that soon changed as she continued to listen. then when plagg was done he flew back a foot and look at his partner with expectantly. "well what do you think?" he asked. tikki just smiled widely at his question. "plagg I think this just might work." she exclaimed happily making plaggs grin grow even wider. "alright then lets do it." he said before the two spirits set off to execute plaggs plain.

no pov

back down stairs the decorating pair circled the pine putting various ordiments some of which looked like they had been in the family for years. while putting one ordiment on the tree Adrian noticed that many of the ordiments even the newer ones looked hand made. pulling out one in particular that got his attention was one that looked like a mini Eiffel tower made from clay and looked slightly misshapen. "that was one that me and my mom made back when I was five." marrinett said making Adrian look at er surprised. looking back at the slightly misshapen tower she could not see that it did in faced look like something a child would do, but even with that it was easy to tell that marrinette made it and even from an early age she was a talented artist.

putting the tower on the tree marrinett then how out another one for him to see. "and this one here is one we got to represent are trip to chine a when I was a little girl." she said holding out an ordiment that looked like one of those Chinese arch ways in front of a place. after a moment to admire it she put it on the tree. after this it because a montage of her talking about the different things the ordiments her family had. this however made Adrian feel more empty despite her attempts.

after about ten minutes of putting on most of the ordiments on marrinette looked over to the other side of the tree to Adrian. Adrian was looking a the tree his eyes looking sadly at the ordiments in his hands and on the tree. clearly he was remembering some memory's the happier times that now only brought sadness. marrinette for all her good heart was unsure what to say to him. "hay Adrian? Ive been meaning to ask. what was Christmas like with your family?" she asked and almost immediately regretted it.

Adrian looked taken aback by the question but said nothing at first as a sad look crossed his face. worried she may have offend him as talking about his family was a sore topic, marrinette began to panic but surprisingly enough he answered. "well you know what my father was like. especially near the end. with him it was not real Christmas. while sure the where decorations but they never felt inviting." he said putting another ordimant on the tree. marrinett for all her panic listened intently hanging on to her every word. "unlike hear the the decorations felt cold and sterile. as if they where not allowed to give joy to others and that there sole propose was to exist with out meaning or love." his voice becoming somewhat flat and distant along with his gaze remembering what things where like casing sadness to fill marrinettes heart. "for my father Christmas was just another excuse to increase sales to tun a profit and of course use me to advertise his new winter line or something." he said sounding like he almost had hate in it which honestly did not surprise marrinett if he did but he hide it well. "but." he said bringing the girl back "it wasn't always like that. years ago when my mother was around it used to be so lively and inviting like you could not even go ten steps with out her trying to bring joy. she always tried so hard to make Christmas wonderful. and she always tried especially hard to get my father to enjoy it much to his dismay." he said humor edging in to his voice as he remembered her mother tried to bring a smile to his fathers face.

Adrian stayed like this for a minute absently remembering his family's past, thinking of all the good times a smile clear on his face. however it did not last as his face softened again before coming back to reality "but the part that I always enjoy the most was spending time with my mother." he said with contentment at the memory along with a mix of sadness and longing that returned. both Adrian and marrinette where quite for a moment Adrian having had a number of old memory's both good and bad return to him and marrinette who was trying to swallow all that information.

then Adrian seeming returning from memory lane looked up and down at the tree "all that's left now is the star." he said looking at the last ordient in the box which was the tree's finally piece the topper. "yes but we will need the ladder to get it on the tree. unfortunately papa never was one to go small." she said laughing slightly at her fathers insistence at having a tall tree the nearly reached the ceiling. "I'll get it" Adrian said walking over to the ladder. marrinette panicked at this as her mother specifically told her not to let him exert himself. immediately she rushed over to the ladder "no wait Adrian don't worry about I'll get it." she said grabbing the ladder getting ready to move the ladder.

however marrinette was stopped suddenly when "uh marrinette what is that?" she heard Adrian ask making her pause. looking at Adrian he was looking up at the ceiling. following his gaze looking up at the ceiling was a little green plant hanging from a string. 'is that a mistletoe?' she said wondering as she did not remember hanging one. however then a thought struck her looking at Adrian who still seemed somewhat confused possible due to his sheltered child hood he did not know what a mistletoe was? regardless of that. she had been trying to break through to Adrian for over a month and this might be her only chance. "

"Adrian." she said getting his attention "yes marr-" but was stopped the moment he looked at her he was immediately met by marrinett and her lips on his catching him off guard. Adrian was completely stunned by this and so was marrinette by her own actions. however after a moment Adrian seemingly with out control his hand made there way up to to hug marrinett. while marrinetts arms then wrapped around Adrian neck. and in this moments nether boy nor girl cared about anything around them excepted each other.

unknown to the pair below watching the scean from a above was a pair of kwami who where vary cheerful in the partners moment of love. "finally I thought they would never get together." plagg said sounding exhausted. "tikki nodded in response "en him. yes your plain worked plagg. it would like a charm." she exclaimed happily." while plagg just grinned evilly "you mean a luck charm." he said smirking. "plagg did you have to ruin it." tikki said accusingly as she looked at the snickering cat.

mean while watching the scene from a creak in the door leading to the apartment where a pair of parents watching the scene unfold. while tom was slightly concerned at first they both had loving expressions on there faces at the scene seeing that there daughter had finely found someone to love and have that love returned in kind.

Christmas day.

it was late morning and all was well snow came down from the sky out side the dupain-cheng residence while the residence where sitting around the tree. well most of them. while the dupain-cheng family where around the tree getting ready to open presents and the kwami watched everything from afar to give there wielders space to prevent being seen. everyone save the kwami where still whereing there even cloths having only woken up a short time prior. marrinett was wearing a pink long sleaved shirt do to the cold weather and a pair of sweat pants to match with blue trim on both, and a pair of fuzzy ladybug slippers HIM? I wonder?) her mother wore a simaler set of cloths however unlike marrinette her cloths where a light pastel blue. finaly there was tom who wore a pair on baggy gray pajama bottoms and and baggy gray shirt to go with it. watching the family Adrian sat alone at the table facing towards the family with his head resting upon his arm. as Adrian watched he could see the family starting to give out gifts, tom sat on a chair from the kitchen near the tree grabbing a shoe box sized present before handing it to marrinette, marionette was sitting on the couch next to her mother opening her present from her father, and sabine watched with her own present in had ready to be given.

"now this is for you **my love**." she said lengthening the words my love in a vary suggestive. tom meanwhile leaned forward to accept the gift. however instead of saying thank you he then took sabins hand and pull her forward to give her a kiss in return before accepted the gift. seeing this made adrians cheacks go red almost making his head fall off the table remembering what had happened just over a week ago. marrinette meanwhile just rolled her eyes at the way they would show affection to one another in front of her to embarrasses her. however right now she could care less about there joking attempt's as saying anything would only make it worse. so she ignored them as she continued to open her first present. after they pulled away from one sabine chuckled lightly before smiling brightly "I'll take that as your welcome" she said simply in response. tom just smiled back at her lovingly "thank you" he said before returning to his seat before atempting to open his present.

marrinet having finished unwrapping her present stopped before opening the box drawing a questioning stair from sabin and her father who took notice of this as well. marrinette then set the box aside before takeing a small parcel with red bow on it from under then tree with both hands before presenting it to sabine. sabine was slightly surprised by this act, not by the fact that she was given a gifted. marrinette however just smiled in response to her mother "it dose not seem fair for you to be left out." she said giving the small box to sabin. sabine then took the gift greatfully from her duaghter before giving her thanks. After this marrinette returned to her spot and the familey opened there gifts.

marrinette marveled at the new sewing kit that tom had given her which made her jump for joy in her seat, tom meanwhile was given a collection of classical recipes for pastry's from around the world which sabine remarked at how hard it was to find and he gladly accepted already looking through it to see what he could add to there shop, Sabine last but not least in the trio opened her small but equally special gift to reveal a beautiful ornate flower hair pin made from fine fabrics and carefully hand sewn into a Chinese _cherry blossom._ all in all all the gits three gifts where well chosen for there recipients. soon after several more presents where given out and joy was shared amongest the three. _  
_

adrian's pov

watching the whole scean with tired envious eyes was poor Adrian. observing the three with half shut tired glazed eyes he watched the three exchange several gifts back and forth being reminded of when his mother was still with him and how it was her favorite holiday. all this did watching a happy family enjoying there holiday that he had no rightful part in. why should he? he was a guest in another persons house and quite frankly an intrusion to them. they took him in out of pity and even though they treated him like a v.i.p he was just an injured ptsd riddled warred. and even if he was more then that he had nothing to give them, and unlike marrinett had not the skills to make anything. but even if he had the skills to make something he had no money to buy anything to make and if he did have any money he could just buy something for them instead. this made adrian feel like a scoundrel for taking advantage of there kindness and doing nothing to repay them. what made this worse though was the fact that ever scenes the...kiss marinett had been acting like she had at school around him a stuttering wreck and he wondered what he did to case this.

however so distracted was he in his self loath that he missed the concerned looks of the family around the tree as all he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget everything. before he could go back to sleep he felt a shake on his shoulder. opening his eyes he looked up to see marrinett's mom looking down at him with a kind smile. adrian was slightly taken aback for the second time today almost mistaking the action for something his mother would do. sitting up looking at sabine confused she simply gripped his shoulder and nudged him forward only confusing him more. "come on now and join us adrian." she said warmly before trying to pull him forward and guided him towards the couch. Adrian did not know why he followed of marrinett's mother to the couch, but honestly he was on auto pilot and was lost on why he was following. however even though he did not know why he alowed himself to be lead he could almost swear that he saw marrinett blush as they approached.

after being lead in front of the couch sabine immediately guided him down so that he sat between Sabine and marrinette who moved over slightly to allow him more room. "there that's better isn't it? much more comfortable." he heard sabine say as she sat down next to him. adrian did not answer though to wondering in self loath as to why they tolerate him intruding on there Christmas. however the people beside him did not seem to mind though. once he got settled he began to feel uncomfortable as he sat with marrinetts family, he had sat with them before at the dinner table a few times after he regained enough strength to sit up on his own after recovering. but this felt different...it almost felt welcoming...but that could not be.

he was not given much more time to ponder this a tom leaned forward in his seat looking at adrian "well now that you've joined us we can get started opening the rest of our presents... honey would like to do the honors?" tom asked sabine. sabine smiled leaving her seat again went over to the tree and took a somewhat large package from under it before walking back to the couch. at first adrian watched her with a curious gaze but once he seen her take a present from the still large pile and walk back he asumed she was getting marrinett's next present. what he did not expected was for as sbine to stop in front of him and hold out the present for him to take.

adrian was stunned his mouth hanging slightly agape eyes wide as he looked between the present and sabine and he was sure he looked quite comical. however this just seemed to give both of marrinettes parents something to laugh at much to his embarrassment "please take it" sabine then said snapping him back to reality. looking at the box in front of him with apprehension, wetting his lips to speak but when he opened his mouth nothing came out which made him slightly frustrated with himself. the people in the room with him however just waited for him with great patents and allowing him to take his time. slowly however seemingly without control his hands raised up to grip the sides of the wrapped box in the womens hands. once he had a solid grip on it sabine let go of the gift before sitting back down next to him leaving his with a present in his lap feeling quite awkward. "well what are you waiting for? its yours isn't it, so open it." he heard tom say humorously with a wide smile on his face. he was taken slightly by surprise by this remark and he could feel heat in his cheeks but said nothing as began to open the present.

by his point he noticed that marrinette seemed to for now at least get over what ever was effecting her the past few days and was watching him open his present. as he opened his present he began to feel self contuses of the people around him how ever this stopped when the box was completely unwrapped and he opened the box. inside was a brand new black sweater clean and unused ready to be worn. adrian's eye's went wide and immediately he puled out the new artical of clothing. looking it over he could see now that it was a hoodie not a sweater like he first though, second was the inner lining of the sweater was made from a soft velvety fabric that felt good on his finger, the other thing he noticed was that it even looked like it had some embroidery on it. turning it around the back had of all things a cat's paw print on it. in emerald green no less just like cat noir.

looking at this gift wide eyed honestly not sure what to say, weather he should thank them for this gift or be worried that marintts family figured out he was cat noir. "like it?" he heard suddenly from his right. looking over to the speaker who was sabine again as she continued "I tired to clean and repair your old one but even with marinetts help it was too far gone. so I figured a new one to replace it was in order with this one. its an official cat noir sweater. there apparently vary popular with both boy's and girls right now. I just hope I got one in the right size." she said as placing a hand on her cheek which sabine often did adrian had often observed. as adrian continued to look at the artical he noticed it had two pointy cat ears and even a tail. 'my goodness I can't believe this I know I was somewhat popular with the girl but I didn't think boy where in to me. and for that matter that was over a year ago.' he though silently as he continued to gape astonished. "well" tom quipped gain adrians attention who set the artical down in his lap. "th-th-th-ank you. I don't know know what to say." he struggled to get out. "you don't need to thank me." she said in a laugh "please just put it on." she insisted. "oh right" he said in realization setting the box and wrapping down on the floor he picked the sweater up before sliding it over his head. after a moment to adjust it over himself in which he worried that it would not fit. he then manged to get his head through the top before sliding his hands through the sleeves before they came out freeing his hands.

after adjusting the new black wear over his skinny frame he was able to notice more details about it namely the bright green stitches and a pair of slip on gloves sewn in to the sleeves that looked like cat claws. "did I really look this ridicules when I was cat noir?" he asked himself silently as he examined it. he knew he was a bit of an acquired taste and a bit of a screw ball when he was his alter ego but that was only because when he...was...at...home... well he was never aloud to do anything he wanted to do so fooling around as cat noir was a way to get back at the people who held him back. however he had no idea that he look so...eccentric lets ssssay.

after having looked at his new hoodie for a few minutes in complete aw and while he did find his new outfit silly as well as his old alter ego the more he thought about it he could not help but be aw struck. the reason for this was this was the first time in over a year that anyone had ever given him...well, anything! much less a new sweater. and while true he was given some cloths and a note book to journle he feelings and nightmares in nothing he was given was this...well nice. it felt warm on his chilled skin, it felt clean where up till recently he felt nothing but dirty, most of all regardless of it appearance it felt comfortable a feeling after more then a year on the Parisian streets alone a hated had all but forgotten. he could not believe how comfortable he felt right now. and it must have shown on his face from the reactions he got from the dupain-cheng family. "like it dear." he heard sabine say and while normally they they way she would often call him he was honestly enjoying his new hoodie too much to care. "yes" he said eventually said "I love it." he continued "thank you."

everyone was clearly pleased by his reaction but much to adrian's continued surprise "now its my turn." tom said as he got out his seat and got another present out from under the tree and handed that to Adrian. and this trend continued as nearly a dozen gifts where placed in front of Adrian only to have him be more stunned with each one. receiving gifts from all three. from sabine he got mostly cloths, new shoes, nite caps pants, shirts, and even a hand knitted scarf apparently marrinette was not the only one with skills. and while he did not ask she did confess that she got all the cloths because she did not know what to get him no knowing what he like. tom meanwhile gave him some things to do like a new controller so that he would be able to join them on family night. as well as a clock for his room some books, lamp, radio and even his old lap top which got replaced a few months back and he held on to as it still worked perfectly. lastly but most certainly not least was marrinett. she had given the least in terms of numbers but not most in terms of thought and consideration. giving him more books for his journals and sketch books for drawing even a cornucopia of colored pencils and pens to go with it.

looking back at his hill. his? just thinking about the prospect of owning anything aside from the shirt on his back left him wordless at the mere prospect. but again down at his hill of things he could not help but gape in suprise. while true he knew he opened a lot a present but with his attention drawn away he did not notice, as the moment he finished opening up one present another one was forced into his lap before he had time to react to it. but now looking at his presents and the people who gave them to him brought an emotion that he had not felt this strong scenes becoming cat noir and meeting ladybug for the first time. Joy.

marinett pov.

marrinette was absolutely beside her self with joy her previous aversion to adrian forgotten as the three members of the dupain-cheng family had returned from watching Adrian to opening there own presents. and she could not be happier as she had just revived a new sewing guide with the most recent of tehcnics in it. she had been meaning to get but with Adrian and the holiday's was to busy. now however she could hardly wait to try out the new design ideas as the book also came with nearly a dozen patterns for male's. and the more she looked at them she could see several way's she could make new cloths for practice on men's clothing. and maybe for adrian too adrian '...not that he needed it now. I mean how much clothing did mama buy anyway?' shoving her sidelight musings away she turned to face adrian when she noticed something off about adrian.

no pov.

"adrian what's wrong?" she asked noticing the two long trails of tears rolling down his face and into his lap. hearing marinetts question of concern cased both her parents to take notice and for looks of equal concern to join marinette's. at this point adrin seemed to take notice of the warm line pained on his face as he raised a curious hand to touch the trail of tears. after dampening his finger he held them out to where he could see it adding to his confusion, "I-I don't under stand." his confusion evident in his voice as he spoke.

adrian was near speechless, he was crying. while its self was not hard to under stand. it was why. there had only been a few instances where he cried in the last eight years once when his mother... and once when or twice here and there on the streets and hear after he had been saved after he lost his home. but this, this was different before he only cried from loss or when he broke down after seeing how pitifully he had become on the street. but this was different. even with this unusual occurrence he still felt an over whelming feeling of joy.

it was in that moment a smile come upon his lips and in a surprise twist his arms went around marrinett's neck surprising everyone greatly. marinett for all her effects could only be wide eyed mouth a gap in response while her parents where just as dumb struck. before anyone one could say anything however "th-than-k you." he stammered out finally braking down into tears and sobs. and in that moment everyone realized why he was acting this way it was not because he was hurting. it was because he was being freed from hurt. for over a year he had been looked down on a hated always hiding. he had so much pain, hurt and self punishment build up. And now he was finally letting go and letting it all out for the world to see. the act of kindness that the dupain-cheng had shown him this Christmas had finally cracked the wall on the ocean of emotions he had bottled up over the years and now the flood gates where opened and he was finaly able to let it all out.

marrientt finally over coming her shock at what happened just looked at the sobbing blond as everything he had held back came out. seeing this just brought a knowing smile to her face as he finally seemed ready to forgive himself. raising her arms she began to rub his back. "its all right adrian. its all right. your not alone anymore." she whispered soaftly to him. marrinett's parents meanwhile had long recovered from there surprise and worry, now only watching hand in hand as there daughter had finally gotten through to the blond brought comfort to him

later that night.

adrian was standing on marrinetts balcony looking over the city with the now starry sky looming above him. it was cold out as well he was wearing his new sweater as well and while it was no substitution for a jacket he did not care. the night was nice and he needed the air the day had become rather stuffy and claustrophobic and he just needed the open air of the night. and thinking back on it this was the first time he had come outside since that last accident however he would not let that bother him, he just needed to be careful to make sure that people did not see him. but given how it was Christmas day he did not see any chance of someone seeing him are even looking long enough to care.

letting out a relaxed sigh as the cold air invigorated his skin. he could feel the start of a chill but wanted to stay out a bit longer. a moment later the trap door behind him opened making him tense and a female voice soon joined it. "there you are. we where beginning to worry you had run off again." she said. turning he could see it was marrinette in her pink winter jacket. adrian could not help but smile on seeing her he did not know why but he felt safe around her. there was just something about her that appealed to his scenes he just could not put a finger on it though. what ever it was it put him at easy. "hay marrinette" he said kindly looking at the girl with a gentle smile however this time it was not fake or forced.

marrienett seemed to be caught off guard by his act pausing in step but said nothing about instead opting to question other matters. "adrian what are you doing out here? its freezing you going get sick... again." she said trying to scolding but failed to. adrian giggled slightly at this much to marrinetts dismay "sorry marrinett. I just want to be out side a little longer." he said looking back out over the city. he could hear marrinette let out a load huff annoyance which he could not help but smile at. he was not sure why but he could not suppress the small smile on hi face at marrientte action as it reminded him not only of before, but also of...his lady. thinking about his lady made his smile falter a little bit 'how long had it been?' he occasionally thought how long had it been since he seen her. but not as adrian but as cat noir. it must have been close to a year by now, it was kinda hard to keep track without a calendar. but if he had to take a guess around a year sounded about right. and this brought up more thought 'how was she?' out side of the news reports 'was she well?, did she miss him? or cat noir? and did she already have someone she loved?". that last one always hurt to think about was the fact that it had been so long that she probably moved on. and even if she did have feelings for her by now...honestly any feelings that she may have where probably for another person by now.

"sigh" letting his posture drop he leaned over the railing propping his head in his hand elbows on the rail "by now she had somone else in her life." he said to himself. it made him sad to think that his lady loved another but why wouldn't she. besides even if she did love him he could never allow himself to get close to her he was the son of hawkmoth he could never risk her finding out. much less put her in harms way if someone else figured it out. she was safer and honestly better off with out him, and it hurt him to know that.

his mind wondering was only mildly aware of marrinetts pressence when she suddenly joind him at his side. turning his head to face her she smiled at his her face red making him wonder if the cold was effecting her. "mind if I join you?" she asked meekly her face even redder then a moment ago 'was she getting sick?'. adrian however did not mind however "not at all I could use some company." she said sliding over so she could stand next to him which she did.

after a moment of silence adrian tired of the awkwardness that had pledged them the past few day decided the break the silence. "things calming down inside?" he asked not looking at marrinett opting to watch the empty streets instead. "ya." was his quite response he was about to ask how things where when she continued. "mama and papa are just straightening a few things out when we noticed you had disappeared." she elaborated and it made scencs he did not exactly tell anyone that he would be up hear...but he realy did just want some alone time in peace and quite. he would have to remember to apologize to them later for walking off he noted with slight embarrassment.

no pov

soon however the awkward silence returned and nether one knew what to do. Adrian looked over to marrinette but immediately turned away when she glanced in his direction. the silent awkwardness continued for several minutes and then it was marrinettes turn to look at Adrian only turn turn away when he took notice of her. the silence once again feel upon the two both of whom where beginning to grow frustrated. adrian for not understanding why he was having trouble speaking to marrinet of all people. and marrinette for being unable to speak to adrian when she finally got over her embarrassment around him. finally both Adrian and marrinett had enough.

"adrian!"

"marrinette!"

the words came out quickly in hast rushed by there impatience to quickly end what ever was between them. once they realized what they said both looked away there faces red with embarrassment."I'm sorry" marrinett said gaining adrians attention, "what?" he said astonished wide eyed not believing what he just heard. marrinett did not look at him as she starred out at the scenery. adrians mouth went dry trying to figure out what she meant however before adrian could ask she continued. "adrian sorry about...everything that's happened recently." she said. adrian could not help but stair he wanted to ask why she was sorry if anything he should be the one apologizing for all the trouble she went through nursing him back to health. however regardless he said nothing and listened, "I'm sorry adrian for acting the way I did this past week. keeping my distance from you, stuttering, acting like a nervous wreck...you didn't deserve it. I'm just sorry that I you through that.". it was quite after marrinett finished it was clear by they way she was avoiding his gaze and spoke she had been wanting to get that off her chest for a while. and now after she had said her piece and gotten all that had been said off her chest she almost seemed...brighter, relieved even.

marrinett for all her high points could not help but feel exposed now having asked for forgiveness her mind running wild if he would accepted her apology. "its alright marrinett." making marrinett jump hearing this before looking at her love interest exasperated. "truth is." he said looking at her sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I honestly thought it was somthing I did that cased you to act that way." he said in a quietly.

marrinettes where as wide as saucers, mouth hung agape gasping like a fish out of water and then "what!" she exclaimed. while not a scream it was loud enough to hurt adrians ears making him wince slightly. then after recover from shock "youthoughitwasyourfualtIcan' ,itwastotalymineIjustcan'tbeleaveyouyouthoughtthatIwasavoidingyoubecase..." she rambled on in a barley audibly fashion. "marrinette please stop talking and calm down!" adrian said firmly to get her to stop. which after hearing the tone he used stopped and after waiting a minute to make sure he let out a sigh of 'oh boy she was talking the so quickly that even alix would be able to keep up.' Adrian though silently.

after a minute to catch her breath and calm down the two of them returned to there vigil to the city. "its a beautiful night." adrian remarked, "yes it is" marrinette responded. "adrian I..." marrinette said breaking from there small talk but stopped. adrian glanced at her in confusion "yes?" he asked wondering what she wanted. marrinett not making eye contacted was conflicted unsure "it just I..." she began again but stopped, "yes marrinette speak up I won't bite." Adrian said humorously finding she shyness oddly adorable. marrientt then took a deep breath of the cold night air before releasing. this single act seemed to calm her nerves enough as she made eye contacted again and then. "the reason I wanted to apologies earlier was because of what happened last week." hearing this only made adrian blink in confusion. she was staring to become uncomfortable again but continued "you see last week when we..." she started but trailed off looking away, it was that adrian realized what she meant earlier. see as how she had gotten her point across to him she continued "well after we...you know. I was worried that I had over stepped my boundary's and that you would be upset with me..." she confessed still looking away 'marrinette' Adrian though worriedly, but slowly her gaze returned to meet his again "I wanted to talk to you about all week. but every time I tried to I would turn in to a worried nervous wreak. and when you looked at me I looked away wasn't because I was offended by you it was because...I couldn't bare the idea of you...hating me." she confessed embarrassed.

her face was red that was easy to see her eyes danced around the area looking at noting particular unable to focuses o the person she loved, unwilling to risk seeing a look of disgust and words of hate. but no such words or looks came what did would however leave a lasting impression."Oh marrinette... I could never hate you." he said kindly however even after hearing this she still could not bare to look at him. Adrian just smiled gently before putting his arms on her shoulder making the poor girl jump before turning her to face him. marrinette gazed at Adrian with trepidation, Adrian however ignored this as he instead decided to encourage her. "marrinette I could never hate you. in fact I should be thanking you..." he started pausing for a moment giving the bluenett a a moment to make sure she was listening. marrientt this seemed to be the case as she appeared to be hanging on his every word. seeing the desired results the blonde continued, "unlike most people who hate me now you still for for me. ladybug" (he said which really got marrinettes attention.) was the only other person to still believe I was innocent, but she has to worry about an entire city...so she is to busy to bother with me. but you went out of your way to help me. you no one else nursed me beack to health, you no one else encouraged me to move on and start fresh. and even though you told me I should move on you le me do it at my own pace. you wanted till i was ready to listen before you spoke. and if not for you I would still be in that ally way sifting through trash..." he said pausing again before giving her a solid tap on the shoulders surprising her again. then after giggling at her reaction and seeing her frown continued "instead however I'm in a nice warm home with hot food, and warm bed, a place to start my life over again without ridicule...AND a...family..." he said stopping before smiling at the word family. "yes a family that cares for me. so without you I wouldn't have all that I owe you everything and for that I thank you." he said finally finished after saying his peace.

marrinette was left wordless after hearing Adrian speech. she just could not believe it. not only did he credit her for everything that she and her parents where able to do, but also that he felt that he owed her everything for what she did. she did not do much in her mind all she did was find him and get her parents to help her care for him she relay didn't do much. she then felt his hand leave her shoulders braking her from her train of though seeing his hands return to his side and only then did she realized how cold it was. letting out a visible shiver rubbing her arms she began to wonder how adrian was not being effected by it.

are you cold marrinett?" Adrian suddenly asked "you better head back inside and warm up...you should also probably tell your parents I'm out hear so they stop worrying." he said humorously which was quit refreshing to marrinette as he seemed genuinely amused by his joke which meant that he was finally getting out of his depression. "all right I will." she agreed "but aren't you cold as well? you have been out hear much longer and your not even wearing a jacket." marrientte asked genuinely confused by this. adrian for all his effort just shrugged "what can I say." he started "living in an ally for over a year tends to..toughen you up." he said bitterly clearly not liking the memory's it brought up. marrientte seemed to take notice of his change in demeanor so opted not to bring it up. "all right. well I'll head back in inside and let them know your all right. besides they could probably use my help inside anyway." after stating this she made her way back to the hatch. once open she turned back to adrian who was still watching her one hand on the guard rail "you coming?" she asked staring back slight worry in her eye's. "I'll be there in a minute. I just want to stay out her a little longer." he responded back. marrinett seemed to ponder this for a moment before smiling brightly "allright don't stay out too late mama will lock you in your room if she thinks you got sick again." she commented jokingly casing Adrian to laugh which only made the bluenetts smile grow bigger. "I won't." he said in response after claiming down and to recive a curt "good" in response. after which marrientt began to descend back down into the house, but before she could go more then half way. "marrientte!" she stopped turning to see adrian looking at her with a look of embarrassment? on his face? "yes what is it." she asked confused." his face red he just looked back at her somwhat sheepishly before saying "th-thank you marrinett. thank you for everthing." marrientt's smile returned at hearing this before replaying with "your welcome."

Ok fans of fiction that the end of my Christmas special now in case you did not read the note at the top of the story, again this is actually a chapter pulled from a new fanfiction I'm working on typing and yes I plain on working on some of the others I've made. but I prefer to finish as much of a story I can now before posting. sorry. but I will try to post more in the future. also again this is a ruff drafted so there will be lots of changes made when I finally go to post it in the official release of this fiction.


End file.
